heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Bond's Ability development
Jacob Bond has shown that, over time and through experience, he can develop his ability, gain more control over it, and become more powerful. Examples of Ability Development 'Ability replication' When Jacob discovered his ability, he was only able to copy one ability at a time through physical contact. (Villains) Later, his ability developed and he is able to copied unlimited amount of abilities (Homecoming, Dying of the Light), and can choose which ones to demonstrate (Fallout, Dying of the Light), he currently has access to fourteen copied abilities. 'Telepathy' Jacob was able to hear other people's thoughts. His control over his ability continues to improve with practice. (Don't Look Back) He can actively focus on the thoughts of a particular person, but he still sometimes picks up thoughts at random from people in his vicinity, and he can have difficulty "blocking" the thoughts of agitated individuals or crowds. (Villains) He has developed his telepathy, which grants him: *'Telepathic communication' - Jacob can telepathically communicate with other people. (Don't Look Back) *'Mental detection' - Jacob can sense the presence of another evolved human within a small radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by them. (Fallout) *'Mental download' - Jacob was able to receive mental images, delve into the memories or emotions of others. (Fallout) *'Mind control/Mental manipulation' - Jacob can control the minds of others upon mere concentration. (Parasite) He can also completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped (The Hard Part) and manipulate upper brain functions, enabling him to render others unconscious (The Butterfly Effect) and erase their memories. (One of Us, One of Them) *'Illusion' - Jacob was capable of creating and projecting illusions into other people's minds. (Exposed) *'Mind transferal' - Jacob is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies. (Turn and Face the Strange) *'Mental blocking' - Jacob is able to block other telepaths prevent them from reading his mind or control him. (first seen in I Am Become Death by his future self but was first shown in the present timeline in It's Coming). 'Telekinesis' Jacob is able to move small things with his mind (Fallout). He has developed his telekinesis, which grants him: *'Enhanced strength' - Jacob is able to telekinetically enchance his natural physical abilities, thereby granting him a massive increase in things such as physical strength. (Don't Look Back) *'Impenetrable skin' - Jacob has also telekinetic durability, which basically is an invisible skin of armor. While the armor is being used, he is virtually untouchable. Unfortunately, this ability will only work if he is prepared for whatever form of harm is threatening him, and if he fail to react in time, it can result in him being seriously injured or even killed. (Fallout) *'Limited self-levitation' - Jacob is able to levitate himself to some extent. He has used so to perform high-jumps and sneak up on people. (Godsend) *'Biokinesis' - Jacob is able to cause internal bleeding and make people cough up blood. (first seen in Five Years Gone by his future self but was first shown in the present timeline in Eclipse, Part 2) *'Puppet master' - Jacob has also demonstrated the ability to control people's bodies telekinetically, forcing them to move like puppets, in a similar manner to Eric Doyle's puppet master ability. (Villains) 'Clairsentience' Jacob would get a memory of any object he touched and is able to scan the "surface memories" of an object. (One of Us, One of Them) He later shown to be able to "see" experiences and emotions of people. (Angels and Monsters) 'Freezing' Jacob managed to coat a small patch of the corridor in the school with ice (Homecoming) and later accidently frozen Peter's right hand in seconds. (.07%) 'Shape shifting' Jacob is able to shift appearances quickly and painlessly, as well as shift his clothes. (An Invisible Thread) Also, he was able to shift the "sweet spot" in his brain so the chances of killing him with brain penetration would be reduced. (Jump, Push, Fall) See also *For Jacob Bond's history, see Jacob Bond. Category:Abilities